theroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin
Kevin '''Kevin '''is one of the former villains and side characters of The Roleplay. He is an original character but aspects of him are based off of other media such as Dragon Ball Z. He is the poor soul that Marta used to get Geno to love her more. He is currently the Guardian of Earth (The position. He can't fight that well.) Appearence Kevin is a brown haired man of above average height and brown eyes. He is pretty pale and skinny and has a little bit of muscle. He wears an outfit fit for his position. Before becoming GOE he wore black leather jackets and dark jeans. Personality Kevin at his introduction was a pretty chill guy who was generally happy to be with Marta, but was still immersed in the world and was a little worried about things. When Marta dumped him he became a jerk but still interested in the group. He learned some of the energy techniques (as in the basics) the gang used and was pretty proud of himself. During his training as the Guardian of Earth he learned of the full extent of the Universe and Life itself and was humbled. After that he was generally a nice guy and had no disdain for Marta or any of the group. Kevin is a wise guy who a strict but kind man. He hates evil and supports the main gang in stopping it, though fighting himself as a last resort. Guardian of Earth/Kami Despite their names, the Guardians' role is closer to that of an overseer, and they are not necessarily stronger than all those whom they oversee since Kevin is while stronger than an average human, is nothing compared to even Mallow. They have many godlike powers, including the ability to see and sense events around the world, to travel to and guide souls to The Afterlife and to teleport anywhere without sensing energy. The role of Guardian is an office, which can be vacated and subsequently refilled by a mortal, whose bodies and energy are upgraded to that of very low level Gods. However, the average citizens of Earth are unaware of the existence of these Guardians, as demonstrated by most humans making fun of Kevin. Guardians report to Demons/Angels in the afterlife, even though the position could be and have been filled by one. If a planet has a dormant (as in its creator has died) wish dragon within it, a non-demon Guardian can awaken it and be a leech for its power. Demon Guardians (and Demons in general) can create Dragons if a planet doesn't have one. Guardians can also create buildings using magic. Power Kevin isn't very powerful and most of his power comes from his Guardian Powers. Kevin does not have time to train so he physically isn't very strong beyond exercising for 30-60 minutes a day. The upgrade to his body he got when becoming Guardian made him way stronger than he should be (like from a human to a demon but to a lesser degree.) Kevin does have a good amount of endurance and can fight for a while, even when he's outclassed. Kevin can actually shoot condensed energy beam that are invisible. Kevin has a flurry of unique techniques that he sometimes forgets to use. Trivia *Kevin is one of the few Roleplay characters to "shift ownership." This happened after Marta dumped Kevin and he left the RP for a while. *Kevin's favorite food and beverage is Sushi and Milk. *Kevin doesn't really care Marta dumped him anymore and realizes why she did it. *Kevin thinks Fairy Tail could use a second bathroom.